


Sem ela

by carolss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Sabé apareceu nos aposentos de Dormé poucas horas após as noticias da morte de Padmé terem se espalhado





	Sem ela

Dormé não ousou se mover durante a maior parte da noite com medo que o movimento fosse despertar Sabé. Ela apareceu nos aposentos de Dormé poucas horas após as noticias da morte de Padmé terem se espalhado, certamente tendo pegado o primeiro transporte para fora de Naboo, provavelmente sem nem se preocupar em informar a rainha que ela servia agora sobre o que ela pretendia fazer.

“Por favor me diga que não é verdade” Sabé disse assim que Dormé abriu a porta.

No silêncio que seguiu ela teve a resposta a sua pergunta e começou a chorar.

Das damas de companhia que ficaram sob o serviço de Padmé Amidala, Sabé sempre foi uma das mais estoicas, uma das mais quietas e difícil de compreender para Dormé, mas naquele momento todas as emoções dela pareciam estar amostra, sem qualquer controle ou tentativa de pretensão. Ela chorou contra o colo de Dormé por horas até adormecer.

Na manhã Sabé já estava acordada quando Dormé despertou, olhando pela janela os prédios da central da república, não isso estava errado, a república também tinha morrido nos últimos dias, aquilo diante dela era o império.

“Olá” Sabé disse sem olhar para ela. Agora não havia mais nenhuma lagrima em seu rosto e sua expressão estava séria, mas Dormé não tinha qualquer duvida que por dentro um furacão de emoções ainda devia estar ocorrendo debaixo daquela face controlada. 

“Olá” Dormé andou até o lado de Sabé, contra a luz da manhã ela parecia tanto com Padmé que doía olhar para ela, mas ainda assim Dormé não sentia nenhuma vontade de olhar para qualquer outra pessoa.

“Quando você estava dormindo eu consegui os registros médicos dela após o nascimento dos gêmeos, não condiz com a versão do ataque cardíaco que estão tentando espalhar”

Dormé decidiu não perguntar como Sabé tinha conseguido acesso a aqueles documentos oficiais e partir direto para a pergunta importante.

“E o que você acha que isso significa ?”

“Que ela foi assassinada. Que ela dedicou sua vida inteira a tentar fazer a galáxia um lugar melhor, ela sempre fez o dever dela e seguiu as regras e no fim eles a mataram por isso”

Havia uma dureza nas palavras de Sabé, em sua postura, em seu olhar. Uma dureza que nunca existiu em Padmé, e Dormé suspeitava que nunca existira em Sabé antes daquele dia.


End file.
